


A Wild Heart

by Faithviper



Series: Tale of Honiahaka [1]
Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: F/M, interest check
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithviper/pseuds/Faithviper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Young Guns and keep having this idea buzzing around in my head. This is where I'm going to ask people what they think and post my girls bio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. polls

Hey everyone, so I'm going to start this off with a few polls.

Who should my character end up with?  
Billy  
Chavez  
Doc

What name is better for her horse? The horse is going to be a black and white palomino.  
Widowmaker  
Digby


	2. bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My oc's bio

Name: Honiahaka - Little Wolf  
Tribe: Cheyenne  
Christian Name: Lorilie Reid  
Eyes: Whiskey colored  
Hair: Black  
Nicknames: Wolf, Little Wolf, Reid, or Riley  
Mother: Native American woman named Kele  
Father: Traveling salesman named Thomas Reid  
Horse: A black and white palomino  
Attitude: Lorilie was a bright and happy child who loved to make friends wherever she went while traveling with her parents. After her parents were killed though, she became very weary of people, not trusting very many people and making sure to keep away from bigger towns. Once she was saved and taken in by John, she slowly started to trust people again.  
History: Since her parents had been married, and she had been born, Honiahaka had travelled with them until one day when she was still a child some men attacked and killed her parents. She barely managed to get away from the men, and was unable to get back to her mother's tribe since they travelled so much. She ended up traveling through New Mexico alone for years, stealing things when she needed them and sleeping in caves or in abandoned buildings so she could stay safe from people. While in Lincoln and running away from one of Murphy's men, she jumped into the back of an empty wagon and hid under some blankets, the wagon belonged to John and he took in the scared young woman.


	3. Her time line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages for when things happened

At the age of 9 her parents were killed.

At the age of 12 she met John and he started to raise her.

At the age of 18 John was killed and she joined the Regulators in trying to avenge him.

 

I will be starting to post soon, I'm just looking for a beta right now


	4. Looking for a beta.

I would love if I could have someone to look over my chapters before I post them, anyone want to help?


End file.
